Como conseguir una cita
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Dawn planea salir en una triple cita con sus amigas, solo hay un problema, ella no tiene una cita ¿Como obtenerla?  -Paso 2.Captar Atención-
1. Paso 1Encuentra al Chico

Hey! Aquí yo de nuevo ^^ lo sé, lo se xD! Aun no continuo la historia de May y Drew…pronto mis lectores ^^!

Bueno, vengo con otra retorcida idea xD pues ya leyeron el titulo así que. . .emm no soy buena explicando pero lo intentare. Verán, cada capítulo tendrá el nombre del paso que Dawn pondrá en práctica y la veremos ejecutando dicho paso en dicho cap ^^

Comenzamos :D! Luz. . Cámara! Acción!

* * *

><p><strong>Paso 1. Encuentra al chico<strong>

POV's Dawn

Un gusto, permítanme presentarme, soy Dawn, pero mis amigas me dicen, bueno. . .me dicen Dawn. Soy una chica común y corriente, como todas, típica peli azul que asiste a la escuela y atrapa pokemones por donde ve. . .lo regular ¿No es así? En este momento voy pedaleando mi bicicleta, tengo 15 años y justo. . . ¡Llegamos! Esta es mi escuela, Colegio LaRousse, llamado así por la directora claro está, Jade DeLaRousse, madre de mi compañero y casi amigo Drew DeLaRousse. ¿Notan aquellas dos chicas esperándome? Son mis mejores amigas Misty Waterflower y May Balance.

-¡Dawn!-Saludo animosamente May. Supongo que Drew aun no la ha molestado-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

-Una palabra, ocho letras, cuatro silabas-Respondí- A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o

-Eso fue fresa-Se quejo Misty con una gota anime en la frente haciéndome fruncir el seño-Sabes que lo fue-Opino ante mi acción a lo que solo suspire.

-¿Ustedes que hicieron?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Yo. . .atendí el gimnasio de mi padre, cuide a mis pokemon, a Max, acampe un poco, intente aprender a cocinar, lo cual no funciono muy bien que digamos. . .-Prosiguió la castaña. May siguió con su lista de actividades vacacionales hasta que cierto peli verde pasó a depositar un corto beso en sus labios para darle un guiño y dedicarle un 'Te veo luego linda'

-Oh dios-Exclamo Misty sorprendida a lo que la pelirroja y yo miramos a May de manera interrogante.

-¿Algo que hayas omitido May?-Cuestione con una sonrisa.

-Oh. . . bueno, yo. . .-Tartamudeo un poco mi amiga-En el verano. . .Drew y. . .sol. . .playa. . .un par de citas y. . .bueno, estamos aquí ¿No?-Dijo un poco inocente a lo que Misty y yo caímos como típica caricatura japonesa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ahora nos cuentas todo!-Exigió Misty

-¡Sí!-Hable emocionada-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Por favor!

-Está bien-Respondió May un tanto apenada-Todo comenzó cuando tome un empleo de verano, como estaba aburrida ya que casi no llegaban retadores decidí buscar uno, encontré uno como repartidora de correo, ósea mensajera, mi trabajo consistía en repartir cartas a las personas, recuerda que había una carta con una estampilla de Skitty, así que fue a la tienda para comprar una de esas para un mensaje a mi abuela, ella hornea unas galletas deliciosas, son de canela con chocolate y crema de manny, a veces las unta con crema pastelera y ¡Saben deliciosas! Recuerdo que una vez hiso un pastel con. . .

-May-Le recordó nuestra amiga peli naranja algo impaciente-Ve al punto

-Bueno-Bufo la oji azul- Uno de los paquetes que entregue iba dirigido para él, yo. . .accidentalmente deje caer el paquete justo antes de entregarlo y se escucho que algo se había roto, aun así el me pago por la entrega y. . .me dijo que tomaría su paga, no entendí cuando dijo esto hasta que. . El me beso-Finalizo ya sonrojada nuestra amiga.

-Alto-Pare yo mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros casilleros, que para nuestra suerte estaban juntos-¿Qué tiene que ver la playa y el sol con todo esto?

-Bueno-Contesto intentando recordar-Nuestro segundo encuentro fue en la playa, donde accidentalmente nos tropezamos y. . .besamos, así que él me confesó que le había gustado ser besado por mí, me sonroje, me invito a una cita, luego otra y. . .solo paso-Concluyo con un leve rubor mientras daba una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y Drew besa bien?-Pregunte a lo que nuevamente se sonrojo mi amiga.

-Bueno. . .eh. . .algo. . .algo as. . .así. . –Hablo May entre cortadamente-Muy bien diría yo-Opino ella a lo que Misty y yo hicimos el típico sonido 'Uuuuuy'-¡Basta!-Se apeno poniéndose aun más roja-Cambiemos de tema. . .¿Y qué tal tu Misty? ¿Te divertiste con Ash?-Cuestiono a lo que Waterflower se ponía de un tono a juego con su cabello.

-Eso es otro tema-Dijo abriendo su casillero intentando ocultar su rostro-Solo hemos estado. . .saliendo, es todo-

-Vaya. . .saliendo-La codee mientras ella fruncía el seño para luego reírme un poco-Lo siento, es que ¡Siempre supe que terminarían juntos!

-Si claro-Comento sarcásticamente Misty-¿Y qué tal tu Dawn? ¿Algún chico en mente?

-La verdad no-Bufe un poco-Hasta ahora. . .nada

-Mmmm. . .que mal-Opino May-Es que. . .he pensado que sería genial hacer una triple cita, las dobles citas son demasiado. . .gastadas y las citas normales pueden ser incomodas, así que. . .¡Tengo una idea!-

-¡El mundo se acaba!-Exclamo Misty-¡May Balance tiene una idea!-Burlo a lo que May solo dio un suspiro-Lo siento-Se disculpo con una inocente sonrisa-Adelante May

-Bueno, mi idea, era que. . .quizá podríamos buscar chicos en la escuela y tal vez podría interesarte alguno ¿No crees?-

-Mmm. . .¡Buena idea May!-Las abrace a ambas-¡Que empiece la búsqueda!-Oficie triunfante hasta que mi sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar la campana de entrada a clases-Después de clases claro-Hable con una gota anime.

* * *

><p>-La maestra se está retrasando-Se quejo Misty jugando con su lápiz-Es mejor que aprovechemos para conocer a los chicos.<p>

-Bien-Asentí.

-Bueno, repasemos-Aconsejo May-Que opinas de. . .¿Ritchie?-

-No lo creo el más adecuado para mí-Baje la mirada-Recuerden lo que. . .sucedió.

-Oh, cierto-Dijo May tachando a Ritchie de su cuaderno-Siguiente. .. ¿Gary Oak?

-Es guapo y muy lindo. . .-

-Y quiere contigo-Me recordó Misty con una sonrisa.

-Solo que no es mi tipo-Me excuse sonriendo-

-¿Barry?-Cuestiono May.

-Es de mis mejores amigos, no podría. . .-

-¿Conway?-

-¡Es un acosador!-

-¿Harley?-

-Estoy desesperada pero ¡No tanto! Además. . .-Les hice una señal para que se acercaran ambas-Creo que es gay-Les susurre

-¡Pues son los únicos disponibles!-Regaño May-Oh, alto. . .¿Qué opinas de Kenny?-Me pregunto con cierta burla.

Resople-No creo que. . .

-¡Oh vamos!-Me animo Misty-El está realmente enamorado de ti ¡Te adora! ¿Sabes lo que él daría por una mísera cita contigo?

-Lo sé pero. . .espera ¿Cómo que mísera?-Le pregunte con enojo.

-A veces hasta pensamos que te ama, enserio le gustas-Continuo Misty ignorando mi pregunta.

-Pero Kenny no. . .-

-¿Y qué tal él?-Me cuestiono May señalando a un peli morado. Gire para poder verlo y. . .ahí estaba el. . .era realmente apuesto, notaba cierto misterio y frialdad, tan solo mirarlo me basto para. . .darme cuenta que quizá el podría ser el. . .

-Wow-Suspire con una estúpida sonrisa. Acaso esto era. . .¿Como es que le llamaban? ¿Amor a primera vista?. . .quizá sea eso-Que lindo-Dije en voz baja aunque no lo suficiente pues May y Misty me escucharon al instante mientras reían un poco.

-Definitivo, te han flechado-Me burlo Misty

-Basta-Me apene sonrojándome un poco-Solo es un chico. . .

-No es solo un chico, es el futuro señor Dawn-Bromeo May.

-Oh vamos-No pude evitar reír un poco-Bueno, paso uno completo, he encontrado al chico-Les informe sonriéndoles a mis amigas al tiempo que miraba un poco a aquel desconocido peli morado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara! :D<strong>

**Realmente estoy muy atrasada, ya casi termino el cap del fic Contest, solo que. .. Inspiración! xD y aun estoy muy atrasada con mis fanfics del fandom de Total Drama. . .dios. . .a ver si en un par de semanas pueda actualizarlos todos xD!**

**En fin, siempre digo que me comprometo pero nunca lo logro T_T ahora si prometo comprometerme ^^esq hay mucha presión T_T creó q debo relajarme un poco xD emmm**

**En fin. . .mi primer ikari *o*! me siento emocionada xD espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^ pronto habrá otro! Lo prometo :D!**

**Cuiiidense!**

**Byee!**

**Los aprecio! :3**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Paso 2Captar Atención

**Holaaa! :D Aquí Mireya DxC ^^! Saben? Basta de formalidades xD Solo díganme Mire o Mireeh o emm la cantidad de h's o e's q quieran xD . . .si asi lo prefieren :P**

**En fin, Cap dos *-* OMG! No crei q llegaría tan lejos xD jaja me decepcione un poco al principio porq no tenía ni un solo review xD y yo bn de 'owwn mi idea es asi de mala T_T' hasta q recibi uno y paz! *-* se me subió el ánimo enseguida, Grax :'3**

**PD: Todo es del punto de vista de Dawn, recuerden ^^**

**Advertencia: Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro ^^y si me dicen que es lucro. . .mucho mejor eh? xD y lamentablemente Pokemon no es mio, si asi lo fuera abria toneladas de Ikari xD pero algún dia será mio (H) quiens abe :P , por ahora es de emm Satoshi (¿) el creador original de esta mas q maravillosísima historia : )**

**En fin, sin más por entretener. . .¡Acción!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paso 2. Captar Atención<strong>

-¡RECESO AL FIN!-Gritó May causando que todos los alumnos nos voltearan a ver en la cafetería-Lo siento-Se disculpo algo apenada.

-Hasta ahora me he estresado con las materias-Resoplo Misty algo enfadada-Proyectos, tareas, maquetas ¡Y solo es el primer día!

-Vean el lado bueno-Intente animarlas mientras nos formábamos en la fila para poder obtener nuestro almuerzo-¡Nos regalaron un lápiz!

-Sí pero se le cae la punta. . .odio esos lápices-Susurro Misty-¿Y desde cuando nos importan tanto los lápices? ¡Son solo madera con punta negra como si fuera el cabello azabache de alguien que solo es un imán para cierta cabello de helado de uva!-Hablo enojada-¿Vieron como se le insinuaba Anabel en clase de aritmética?-

-Misty, tranquila-Sonrió May- Ash solo tiene ojos para ti, además de que dudo que se dé cuenta cuando una chica le coquetea, el te quiere a ti, y nada más a ti Mist

-Gracias-Respondió tomando su bandeja para luego dirigir su vista a los alimentos- A ver. . .emparedado de lechuga, tomate y queso bajo en grasa, un yogurt, una manzana y jugo de arándano-Dijo a lo que la cocinera coloco lo dicho en su charola-Gracias

-Yo quiero la hamburguesa de doble queso con papas, el yogurt no, mejor el postre de queso, unas galletas, dos barritas de granola, uvas verdes y un jugo de naranja ¡Gracias! –Agradeció May tomando su comida.

-Yo solo una hamburguesa normal con media orden de papaz, pastelillo de fresas, una pera y jugo de fresa por favor- Pedí amablemente. Seguido de esto camine hacia la mesa en la que me esperaban mis amigas.

-Ya que Drew es tu novio, no nos cambiaras por el ¿O sí?-Interrogo Misty a la castaña.

-Claro que no, yo jamás haría eso, prefiero estar con ustedes-Comenzó May-Porque yo no las cambiaría por nada y mucho menos por. . .-Note como nuestra amiga leía un nuevo mensaje en su celular-Eh. . .Es Drew, dice que quiere que almuerze con él y. . .¿Por favor?

-Ve-Respondí con una sonrisa a lo que Misty musito un 'No hay problema, acude con tu príncipe'

-Gracias-Susurro May mientras salía del lugar.

-Y quedamos dos. . .-Hablo Misty-

-No del todo-Conteste-Ahí viene Ash y. . .el chico-Dije lo último en voz baja a lo que Mist rio al escuchar-¡Hola Ash!-Salude animosamente.

-Hola Dawn-Me respondió amablemente- Hola Misty-Se sonrojo al decir el nombre de mi amiga.

-Ash-Pronuncio apenas la peli naranja desviando la vista de forma enfadada.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto el peli negro.

-Nada, nada, sigue con tu vida-Gruño Mist intentando ignorarlo.

-Hmp-Pronuncio el peli morado que habíamos visto en la primera clase. Se notaba tan serio. . .una pregunta común seria 'hey ¿Cómo te llamas?' y la realizaría si no tuviera tanta pena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Cuestiono Waterflower nuevamente haciendo caso omiso al azabache.

-Paul-Hablo el desconocido.

-Soy Misty, un gusto-Se presento-Y ella es Dawn-Tan solo levante mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Dawn-Pronuncio Paul con énfasis en mi nombre para luego verme fijamente, no puedo mentir, estaba un tanto roja por tal acción de él, no podía evitarlo ¿Qué hacer?-Bien. . .

-¿Bien?-Pregunte a lo que él solo me ignoro-¡Oye!-Continuo actuando como si no estuviese a lo que simplemente bufe.

-¿Estas enfadada?-Pregunto Ash a Misty

-Claro que no Ash-Contesto de forma sarcástica mi amiga para luego susurrar de la misma forma-Pero si me encanta que dejes que cualquiera comience a contonearse frente a ti.

-Bueno, si no estás enojada ¿Me das un beso?-Intento pedir el peli negro.

-Que te lo de Anabel-Respondió la peli naranja yéndose mientras Ash lo seguía, dejándome sola con. . .Paul.

* * *

><p>-Hmp-Pronuncio apenas el peli morado después de tanto silencio. Me voltee "disimuladamente" para ver lo concentrado que estaba Paul observando a Úrsula, esta es una compañera de clase, justo la mejor amiga de Anabel, estaba sintiendo algo en ese instante. . .no recuerdo el nombre, pero no es una sensación agradable. Bueno, tenía que llamar su atención, si no lo hacía quizá no tendría ninguna cita después de todo. . .<p>

-¡DeeDee!-Escuche que alguien se acercaba para seguidamente sentarse-Hola-Me saludo Kenny animosamente a lo que solo sonreí.

-Hola-Conteste-¿Qué haces?-

-Vi que estabas aquí, así que quería hacerte compañía porque, ya sabes. . .yo te. . .-Comenzó a sonrojarse el castaño a lo que intente callarlo.

-¡Gracias!-Lo abrase causando que quedara inmóvil por unos momentos.

-Da-Da. . awn eh. . .-Hablo un tanto nervioso mi mejor amigo lo cual termino justo cuando volteo a ver a Paul-¿Quién es él?

-¡Oh! Es Paul, un nuevo estudiante de este año-Se lo presente amigablemente.

-¡Un gusto! Soy Kenny-Se refirió a si mismo mientras daba su mano al peli morado el cual simplemente lo miro y siguió guiando su concentración hacia Úrsula.

-Dawn- Sentí un escalofrió tras de mí, voltee y era. . .

-¡Conway!-Grite asustada por la acción escondiéndome tras Kenny a lo que este solo se ruborizo un poco.

-Cuanto tiempo-Continuo Conway.

-¿No quieres sentarte?-Interrogue tratando de parecer cortes.

-No, estoy más cómodo tras de ti-Me contesto a su 'original' manera.

-¡Dawn!-Exclamo Barry sentándose junto a nosotros-Ya no saludas-Bromeo

-Claro que si-Fingí enfadarme para luego reír juntos. Ciertamente todo fue demasiado rápido, un segundo hablaba con May y Misty, al siguiente aparecieron Ash y Paul, mas tarde estaba sola con Paul y de pronto de nuevo estaba acompañada. Comenzamos a conversar los cuatro –La excepción era Paul- El cual por cierto tan solo miraba de vez en cuando, luego seguía con la mirada 'fija' en cierto punto, imagino que se trata de Úrsula. . .

* * *

><p>Después de un par de minutos tan solo continuamos hablando, los mismos claro, de pronto pare de conversar con ellos, mire a Paul por unos segundos. . .lo examine. . .vaya que había elegido todo un reto.<p>

-¿No estás de acuerdo DeeDee?-Me cuestiono Kenny con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Eh. . .sí, sí, claro-Le di la razón sin saber siquiera el tema.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije Conway! ¡DeeDee se casara conmigo!-Exclamo haciendo que casi me ahogara con mi hamburguesa.

-¿QUÉ?-Grite sorprendida.

-¿O no?-Pregunto algo decepcionado.

-Kenny. . .-Susurre apenas.

-¡Te dije! ¡Dawn se casara conmigo!-Defendió Conway.

-¡Conmigo!-Grito Kenny a lo que Barry y yo solamente nos quedamos un tanto confundidos.

-¡Conmigo!-Dijo Conway haciendo que toda la cafetería posara su atención en ellos mientras seguían con su pelea. Note como cierto peli morado se marchaba, de pronto justo en la entrada paro y volteo a verme. Me pare y camine hacia él.

-Ven-Me sugirió mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-Intente saber.

-¿Es que querías ser el centro de atención en la cafetería?-Hablo sarcásticamente haciéndome enfadar un poco.

-Claro que no-Conteste-Solo quería saber por qué lo hiciste. . .

-Me llamo la atención, es todo-Me dijo seriamente colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos a lo que sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Atención? ¿Llame tu atención?-Le cuestione contenta tratando de disimular emoción.

-Sí. .. –Respondió algo confundido a lo que solo se dio la vuelta-Nos vemos. . .¿Como es que era tu nombre?

-Dawn-Le recordé enfadada.

-Ah cierto. . .Dawn-Pronuncio dirigiéndose hacia el aula-Me saludas a tus amiguitos-Se burlo de mi con una leve risa mientras yo inflaba mis mejillas en señal de enojo.

-¡Agh!-Suspire. No me importa que él se haya comportado así. De todos modos. . .Logre llamar su atención, y eso es algo que nadie podrá quitarme jamás. .. _Su atención_.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>En sí, lo que queremos en la vida es algo de atención. Sentirnos amados y respetados por el resto es una sensación placentera que crea aquello que el ser humano siempre ha buscado: La Felicidad"<strong>_

_**-Mireya G-(Osea yo ^^)**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡hey! :D Aquí yo de nuevo ^^! De nuevo .. . xD <strong>

**OwO falta poco para el día del 'Te Aprecio' :o , o rayos. . eso lo explique en el otro fandom, asi que debo explicarlo en este xD el dia del 'Te Aprecio' es algo que cree para recordarle a mis amigos que son importantes para mi n_n mi ideología es que. . .Si no les dices ¿Cómo quieres que se enteren? n_n **

**En fin, ¡Feliz dia del 'Te Aprecio' Adelantado! (Se supone q es todos los viernes x3)**

**Los aprecio ^^!**

**Cuiidense mucho!**

**Dejen review porfa xD Necesito saber en qué puedo mejorar (ya se q son cortos xD)**

**Suerte!**

**Bye!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
